Undeniable
by Lauren McIntyre
Summary: Electrick! When Elizabeth's perfect world is shattered by a loved ones lies, she turns to the last person she'd ever expect to lend a shoulder to cry on... Vague, I know...but Plz R&R!


Undeniable (ONG)

By: Lauren McIntyre

Rated: R? The first chapters not so 'bad,' but as you go on it could get to NC-17 which is why I posted here :D

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of General Hospital & ABC (Lucky Devils!)…the only things I own are my words…

Summary: Elizabeth thinks she knows what she wants & where her life is going, but her attraction to Patrick is just too undeniable…(Basically, she eventually finds out about Lucky & his evil doings…but can she walk away from her broken husband?)

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy, & I love feedback:D

Chapter One

Elizabeth rubbed her head and tried to stay focused on the chart in front of her. "Patient's name: Marcus Johnson. Reason for Hospital Stay: Complains of chest pains. Medication…" Everything on the page went blurry. Elizabeth closed her eyes and rubbed them vigorously, trying desperately to wipe away the drowsiness and worry that had been plaguing her for weeks.

She'd been working as much overtime as she could get to keep the bills paid. At least that's what she tells everyone, but Elizabeth has a secret.

She's been keeping money from her husband.

It all started when she noticed one hundred dollars missing from their joint bank account. She'd asked Lucky about the disappearing funds, but he gave her some lame excuse about needing to fix something on his truck. It was not like Lucky, however, to spend that amount of money without speaking with her first.

And that was only the first. After that it was smaller amounts of cash that went missing at a time, but Elizabeth suspected something was up. So she started putting away most of the money she earned working overtime. Lucky was gone so often working his own extra hours that he didn't seem to realize Elizabeth wasn't at home all of the time waiting for him.

She'd managed to save up enough money to cover nearly six month of their bills.

What she was doing felt wrong in the beginning, but then Lucky started acting guilty all of the time, so she got over it. She had herself and her son to think about now. She couldn't let whatever was happening with Lucky put Cameron in danger.

Elizabeth remembered the hospital-wide investigation about the missing Hydrocodone, and quickly erased the idea from her mind. She did not want to believe Lucky was lying to her about something so important, but it was getting harder and harder. And as horrible as it was, Elizabeth just didn't want to think about it.

She tried to refocus on the chart in front of her. "Medication: …"

"Elizabeth? Hello?" Emily's voice pulled her from the chart she didn't want to review. "There you are? I was starting to wonder. I've been trying to get your attention since I stepped off of the elevator."

"I'm sorry, Em. I'm just a bit out of sorts today. I'm not sure what my problem is." She leaned her hip against the counter at the Nurse's Station and gave her undivided attention to her best friend.

"I know exactly what the problem is, Liz." Emily pinned her with an all-knowing glare.

"You do?" Elizabeth wondered how much her friend knew. As much as she loved Emily, she didn't want anyone to know about the situation she was in now. She was starting to feel like a fool for trusting Lucky again after all of his past betrayals.

"It's all of this overtime you've been working! You need some rest!"

Her friend gave her a hug, and Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. Her secret was safe for another day…She almost laughed out loud.

"I know, but I need the extra money."

"Elizabeth, you know if you ever need anything…" Emily started as she always did when money was mentioned.

"You and Nikolas both will always help out. I know, Emily, and I love you for it, but I'm really okay. I enjoy working the overtime. I've just been tired lately and my minds a bit rattled." It wasn't a lie. She just didn't explain in detail. If she'd learned anything from her time with Jason Morgan it was that omission was not always a lie. She didn't bother to listen to the voice in the back of her head that reminded her she didn't actually believe that which is why her relationship with Jason didn't last very long.

"Okay, then if you won't stop working yourself into the ground, you can at least take a thirty minute break before you continue." Emily started pushing her in the direction of the staff break area. "Go, shoo! I don't want to see you for at least half of an hour."

"Wait…" Elizabeth tried to explain that she was in the middle of something, but Emily didn't want to here it.

"No 'ifs,' 'ands,' or 'buts' about it…and no 'waits' either…" Emily started going over the chart that was lying open on the counter.

"But…"

Emily's eyebrow went up in a haughty, annoying way. "Did you not just here me? Now be gone! You're not the only person who works around here." She turned around, ignoring anything Elizabeth might want to say next.

Elizabeth smiled. Emily was right. She wasn't in any condition to administer medication to patients when she couldn't stay focused on the charts long enough to determine who gets what!

She walked past the cafeteria and considered getting herself a coffee. She quickly discarded the idea realizing that the beverage would just prevent her from getting the much needed shut eye that her friend had sent her away for. Much better to wait until after her thirty minutes of exile were up.

"Where are you going, Elizabeth?"

She closed her eyes and waited for the flutters to leave her body. It was amazing that a grown woman could still feel tingly by the mere tenor of a man's voice. Then the inevitable wave of guilt hit her when she remembered the man was not her husband.

"Good Afternoon, Dr. Drake. How can I help you?" She turned around with a sugary sweet, all-too-fake smile on her face. She found it was much easier to deal with her attraction to Patrick by pretending that she wasn't fond of him at all.

"Just curious where you were headed." Patrick smiled back. Only his smile let her know she wasn't fooling him. Men like him, the ones who knew exactly how appealing they were, annoyed her.

But damn if she didn't love looking at him. He stood waiting for her answer, hands on his hips holding back the opening of his white lab coat. Underneath, he wore another one of his goofy sweater vests of which Elizabeth was sure he had an endless supply. This one was a hunter green and it was accompanied by a white button dress shirt with matching green stripes and a pair of khaki pants.

All in all, Patrick looked like a dork. A sexy, sophisticated, charming, unbelievably wonderful dork that Elizabeth couldn't stop her body from reacting to!

"Emily has banished me for a short period of time to take a nap. So I'm going to find a bed to rest in long enough to appease her worry." She started moving again.

"That's a good idea. You look pretty lousy."

She glared at him. "Thank you, Patrick. That makes me feel so wonderful. You should try this method on all of your potential conquests. I think it could work for you." She stalked away so fast she was halfway down the hall before he caught up to her.

"So you see yourself as one of my 'potential conquests,' do you?" He smiled that charming smile of his and Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"You just think you're so smooth, don't you?"

"I know I'm smooth." He motioned in the direction Elizabeth was headed. "Let me walk you there."

"I'm not a child, Patrick."

"And I'm hardly a babysitter, Elizabeth." The way he said her name sent the good shivers through her. "I'm just a friendly companion." She felt his hand on the small of her back gently urging her toward her destination. She was helpless to deny the push. "Besides, I need to speak with you about something."

"Really?" She heard the sarcasm in her own voice. "And what might that be about?"

He hesitated long enough to make Elizabeth worry. "It's about the other day, when I hinted at the idea that Lucky might be the one behind the missing Hydrocodone."

She bristled. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Please, Elizabeth," Patrick pleaded, pulling her to a stop and turning her to face him. "I need to say this."

When she didn't stop him, Patrick continued. "I just want you to know that I would never try to put doubt in your mind just to get you in to bed. No matter how much I want you, I'd never try to manipulate you like that. I respect you too much."

Elizabeth couldn't look him in the eye. She didn't want him to see her confusion over the issue of her husband. "This is not the place to discuss this. Especially with the investigation going on."

"Then come with me."

Before Elizabeth knew what was going on, she was closed into a small janitor's closet with Patrick. She knew she was in deep trouble when every thought of her husband fled her mind and all she could think of was what it would feel like if Patrick wrapped her in his arms and kissed her senseless.

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to be alone in here." She tried to move past him, but he blocked her way.

"Why not, Elizabeth? You said we couldn't talk out there, so now we're some place private."

"There is nothing for us to talk about, Patrick. My husband has nothing to do with the medicine that is gone." She gave her best attempt at complete belief, but even she knew her answer was severely lacking conviction.

"You're not sure, are you? You know something." Patrick's left hand rested on her hip to pull her in front of him, and his right grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. "Elizabeth, this is serious. If your husband is hooked on Hydrocodone, he's in danger. That medicine is powerful, Elizabeth."

He kept going, telling her over and over that Lucky was in danger, and she needed to tell him anything she knew.

"No, you don't know what you're talking about. You're just trying to make me doubt Lucky and it won't work."

She tried to pull away, but he held fast. "Stop being so damn naïve, Elizabeth! Stop being blind to what's right in front of you!"

"I don't want to talk about this!" She pulled her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could. The sting echoed in the tiny room, and Elizabeth froze. She couldn't believe she'd done that. He was only trying to help and she smacked him for his concern.

She gently framed his face with her hands and turned him back to her. "Patrick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm really sorry."

His eyes softened. Both of his hands were now framing her waist. "Listen, Elizabeth, please…"

And then she kissed him. She wasn't sure why. It could have been to stop him from talking about Lucky again or maybe because the desire had been building since they first met. But she had a suspicion it was the look in his eyes, the one that let her know how much he actually cared, that finally did her in. But the end result was the same. Her lips were finally on his and she was finding out why women loved Dr. Patrick Drake.

He must have been shocked at first because he stood passive, letting Elizabeth lead the kiss. She started soft, slow, testing the familiar slide of his unfamiliar lips. She ran her tongue along the lower one, wanting to be inside, wanting more. His lips parted, and she dove in. He tasted of the Wintogreen Lifesavers he constantly ate and another tangy flavor that had to be uniquely his.

She knew the moment Patrick became aware of what was happening. He moaned low in his throat, his arms wrapped tight around her, and he took control.

She was intoxicated, enthralled. She was out of her mind and didn't give a damn. This was euphoria, she realized, and basked in the glory of her new revelation.

Her hands tangled in his hair, and her body pressed closer to his, mindlessly demanding the onward march into complete satiation. He licked and sucked at her mouth, explored the inner caverns of her with his curious tongue while his hands roamed her back, her bottom, everywhere he could reach.

"Oh, Elizabeth," he breathed as their lips broke apart and they both gasped desperately for much needed air. "I've wanted you from the first moment I met you." He kissed her cheeks, her forehead, the eyelids that refused to stay open so she could admire his sensual face. "I just don't want you to regret anything."

She tried for a smile, but the smoky haze of passion prevented much more than a slight upturn of her lips. "Then you'd better keep going because I'll regret never doing this more than anything else."

He growled before recapturing her mouth in another searing kiss, then let his lips trail down her neck leaving heat in their wake. He backed her up slowly and lifted her onto a janitor's cart. His hands left her long enough to remove his lab coat, then they were back. Only this time he sent them under her blouse to massage her aching breasts.

She threw her head back and lifted her shirt over her head to give Patrick better access. As his head descended, she vaguely wondered what she was doing, but pushed the thought from her mind. She was tired of doing the right thing. She wanted to do something bad.

His lips closed over a lace-covered nipple, and Elizabeth jerked and moaned at the welcomed wetness around the sensitive peak. His tongue came out and he circled the tip making it hard and tender all at once.

The fire that had been slowly building through her body began to spark and sputter. All of a sudden, this wasn't enough. Patrick looked up into her eyes, and she realized he felt the same way. But he was asking her permission to go further. With a slow nod of her head, she urged him on, and his lips were on hers again.

They both went mad at this point pulling clothes away and hot flesh close. Patrick unfastened his pants and sent them to the floor. Elizabeth nearly gaped when she saw that he was hard and ready for her. She wanted him inside of her, and she didn't want to wait.

He had her pants halfway down her legs when they heard a knock on the door. They both watched in stunned, immobile silence as the doorknob jiggled, afraid that they were about to be caught in a very compromising position.

The door was locked. Patrick must have turned the latch when they came into the closet to begin with. Elizabeth wondered if he'd planned this from the start. But this was definitely not the time to pass blame. She was a married woman half naked in a janitor's closet with her co-worker. She was far from innocent.

"The janitor's closet should not be locked!" Robin's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "I need to get in, please!"

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Elizabeth whispered into her hands. Of all the people to catch them, it had to be her. Not only did Robin and Patrick have a thing, but she had the biggest mouth in town.

"Damn-it, what purpose does she have in the janitor's closet?" Patrick said while buttoning his pants. He picked up his shirts, still layered together, and pulled them over his head. "I'll get rid of her."

Elizabeth laughed quietly, the words 'you're screwed' playing over and over in her head. "You'll get rid of her? Do you honestly think she'll see you, hear what you have to say, then walk away without trying to find out who's inside here with you?"

"She won't have a choice."

"This is not a very big closet, Doctor. She'll look over your shoulder." Elizabeth jumped down from the cart she was sitting on and pulled her clothes back on in a hurry. "Don't worry about it. I'll have to face the consequences of my actions sooner or later. Might as well do it now before the guilt eats at me," she finished sarcastically. Strangely enough, she wasn't all that worried about what Lucky would think. She was more concerned with avoiding the title of 'Hospital Whore.'

"Whoa, now." Patrick grabbed her arm and turned her toward him. "I thought you weren't going to regret any of this."

"Yes, well, you'd just kissed me senseless. I wasn't in the mood to feel guilty about anything." She retied her hair and smiled up at him.

"Hello? I'm still waiting!" Robin said again with three loud knocks.

"We're coming!" Elizabeth yelled, and then quietly added to Patrick, "And who would have thought that you're girlfriend would have caught us?"

"She is not my girlfriend. We're not even dating, Liz."

She liked when he used her nickname, but before she could say anything about it, a reply was heard from the hallway. "Elizabeth? Is that you in there?"

Elizabeth rubbed her temples vigorously, took a deep breath, and opened the door wide. "Hi, Robin. I was just organizing supplies."

But Robin wasn't paying any attention to her. When Elizabeth turned around, Patrick was slowly exiting the closet. "And Dr. Drake was helping me. But if you'll both excuse me, I have work to do." She smiled tightly at Patrick. "Thanks for the assistance. It was much appreciated."

Elizabeth's whole body was shaking as she quickly departed the scene of her lusty crime. She'd left Patrick brooding and Robin shocked into silence. Quite an unusual state for each of them. She almost laughed at her own ill-timed humor, but didn't want to make a noise for fear one of the two would come barreling after her.

What had she done! Sure, the fairy tale future she'd always imagined with Lucky was on shaky ground already, but Robin would surely spill the beans to her husband and every chance for rehabilitation would be shattered.

And yet, Elizabeth was more worried about the fact that she wasn't worried at all.

Patrick buried the impulse to go chasing after Elizabeth. The last thing either of them needed was a scene in the middle of General Hospital. The last thing he needed was for Elizabeth to have another reason to avoid him. So he turned back to a stunned Robin, ready to hear her lecture. And he didn't have to wait long.

"You have got to be kidding me. You actually managed to get Elizabeth Spencer into bed?" Robin looked at him incredulously.

"A bed would hardly fit into that janitor's closet." Patrick started walking in the opposite direction that Elizabeth had gone only moments earlier, Robin following closely on his heels.

"Oh, you know what I mean, Patrick. What I don't get, though, is how Elizabeth could be as stupid to actual sleep with you."

Patrick raised a cocky brow to her. "You did."

He thought she blushed before she continued. "Yes, well, I was not married like her. She happens to be married to a man that is a friend of my family."

"Are you going to place yourself in the middle of this, then? Tell Lucky all about his wife's recent indiscretion?" He smiled down at her. "Be my guest. It'll make it easier to reach my end."

"Excuse me? And what is your 'end'?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I care about Elizabeth."

"Oh, you care about her?" Robin sounded skeptical. "I thought you cared about me?"

He really did feel bad about hurting her. He thought for a short time that there could have been something great between them, but it just wasn't meant to be. He shouldn't have used her when he thought there was no chance with Elizabeth. "I'm sorry, Robin. I did care about you. I still do. But we just don't fit. A relationship between us would never work, so we might as well not start it. I was wrong."

"I don't want to here it. I don't care." But she did, he could see, and he felt like scum for leading her on. But there was nothing to be done about it. They would make each other miserable! "But what if you're wrong about Elizabeth? Are you willing to ruin a marriage because you think you might have feelings for her?"

"Lucky gave up any rights on Elizabeth when he started messing around with Maxie." He could see Robin wanted to argue so he went on quickly. "You may believe that it was just a 'friendly embrace,' but I saw their kiss. There was nothing platonic about it. There is something going on with the two of them, and Elizabeth deserves better."

"And you're better than her husband?"

Patrick hesitated. Was he really better? He was damaged, that was for sure. He'd never been serious about anything but his career. He went through women like a chain smoker through cigarettes. Sure, he was successful, but emotionally he didn't have a lot to offer. But there was one thing he'd do better.

"At least I'll be honest with her. And I'll know what I have while I have it." With that, Patrick walked away, hoping he wasn't making the wrong decision in pursuing Elizabeth…

End of Chapter One


End file.
